Setsujoku, vengeance
by Haganemaru
Summary: Quand une situation dérape à tout contrôle, quand elle est découverte malgré tout, les conséquences peuvent être terribles pour tout le monde, Sasuke et Naruto le découvrirons. [OS][SasuNaru]


**_Genre_**_ : Drama/OOC/ Yaoi _

**_Disclamer_**_ : Pas à moi... surtout après ce que je vais leur faire... _

**_Couple_**_ : SasuHina, NaruSaku et enfin SasuNaru _

**_En réponse au défis que m'as lancé Sanzo-sama... ma poulette, attends toi au retour mouahaha ! _**

**_Je préviens, il y a un léger lemon en fin de page, j'ai prévenu avant et après pour les non amateurs ;) Vous pouvez le sauter, il retire rien de l'histoire.  
_**

* * *

Konoha était à la fête, le mariage d'Asuma avec Kurenai avait rassemblé beaucoup de monde. Les nouveaux Juunin s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table, les conversations allaient de bon train. Après les mariés, un autre couple avait attiré tous les regards, Neji avait essayé de l'empêcher, mais un sharingan furieux avait accueillis sa tentative. Et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'une jeune médic-nin regardait son Sasuke-kun danser, les yeux dans les yeux avec Hinata Hyuuga, dur à voir, beaucoup de jeunes filles avaient pleurés en voyant ce beau gosse pris dans les filets de la jeune demoiselle, surtout en le voyant de temps en temps déposer un léger baiser sur la bouche tendre de la jeune fille. 

Celle-ci n'était pas méchante, elle méritait que le bonheur que pouvait lui offrir son petit ami, mais Sakura ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du couple. Une main se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante, si chaude et la jeune fille se tourna de moitié vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci avait changé, un peu plus grand qu'elle, il s'était affiné mais gardait une carrure athlétique, son visage gardait un sourire éternellement joyeux, bien que là, il se teintait de peine pour elle, les grands yeux bleu azur troublés par ses larmes. Sakura fronça les sourcils en le regardant mieux, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à sa vue. Tous les moments où le jeune homme avait risqué sa vie pour elle lui remontaient en mémoire, leurs fou rires, leurs gamineries et autres... Sakura lui sourit doucement en lui posant la main sur la joue, s'attirant plusieurs regards ébahis, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, approchant doucement sa bouche de celle du jeune homme, surpris un instant puis troublé. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

Leur baiser léger devint de plus en plus chaud, leurs langues se mêlaient, douces et curieuses à la fois, Naruto la prit par la taille, la collant doucement à lui. Elle pouvait sentir son désir naissant, lui faisant pousser un léger gémissement. Le blond se décala légèrement, la mangeant du regard et lui prit la main, pour la tirer à sa suite, s'éloignant de la foule maintenant silencieuse, ignorant les regards stupéfiés de leurs amis.

Sakura suivait, tenant fermement la main de son petit ami, elle n'en revenait pas des sensations que celui-ci avait provoquées chez elle et frémissait encore de l'effet de ce baiser. Naruto s'immobilisa près d'un arbre et s'y posta dos à l'écorce, laissant faire la jeune fille, se refusant de la forcer. Le jeune medic-nin s'approcha doucement et se colla à lui, rougissant en sentant contre son corps, celui, chaud de son coéquipier de toujours. Le blond lui posa les mains sur les hanches, la tenant sans la presser et approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne, geignant doucement en retrouvant ce goût de fraise qui l'avait enflammé déjà un instant plus tôt. La jeune fille rougit violemment en entendant son compagnon, mais bientôt ses propres soupirs percèrent le silence de la nuit, doux et chaud à la fois.

* * *

- Sakura... tu es sure de toi ? 

- Naruto...

- Mais...

- Fait le !

Le jeune homme se décala de la bouche de sa petite amie et sourit, cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et c'était parfait, la jeune fille ne pensait plus à Sasuke qui les regardait pourtant d'un air interrogatif le plus souvent. Il se sentait bien, malgré un léger vide en lui, tant de sentiments l'agitaient encore.

- Bon... c'est quand tu veux Usuratonkachi.

- Sasuke, il a un prénom je te signale.

- ...

Au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, Sasuke resta presque sur le cul en entendant la phrase de la jeune fille, la jeune fille protégeait Naruto... depuis quand le monde avait commencé à tourner à l'envers ? Depuis le mariage d'Asuma-sensei, il avait assisté, comme les autres, au commencement du couple Naruto-Sakura. Beaucoup d'ancien avait menacé la jeune fille pour qu'elle quitte l'enfant-démon, mais jamais elle n'avait flanchée sur les menaces, gardant la tête droite devant les regards de haine, tenant fermement la main du jeune homme quand celui-ci se sentait gêné des signes de mépris que la jeune fille recevait.

Elle était son amie et sa petite amie, elle se fichait de l'avis des autres.

- Bon, Naru, je te laisse t'entraîner, j'arrive de suite avec un Ramen, ok ?

- Merci, Sakura-chan.

- Je me dépêche... et toi, ne me le tue pas !

L'Uchiha ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, la jeune fille partit en courant vers le centre du village, laissant son petit ami face à son rival.

- Alors, Teme... on se le fait cet entraînement ?

- Nh

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en position d'attaque et s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

Sakura souriait au monde entier, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'avec Naruto, elle soit si heureuse. Rire, tendresse, amour, passion, tous ces sentiments dont il avait été privé dans son enfance, étaient leur lot quotidien. Il la taquinait toujours, et elle appréciait ça, ils n'avaient pas changé. Le temps avait guérit la blessure de son cœur en voyant Sasuke avec Hinata, et elle était heureuse qu'il ait choisit la jeune Hyuuga plutôt que Ino. 

En y repensant, un petit rire s'échappa de la jeune médic-nin, toute leur enfance, elle avait courut après Sasuke, Hinata après Naruto et maintenant... elles se retrouvaient amoureuses des opposés.

- Sakura-chan ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la voix et découvrit Hinata pianotant un instant sur ses doigts avant de la rejoindre.

- Hinata ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour, Sakura-Chan, tu aurais vu Sakuke-kun ?

- Oui, il s'entraîne avec Naru, suit moi, j'y retourne avec des Ramen

La jeune Hyuuga rougit en entendant le surnom du blond et suivit donc son amie, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Naruto souffla entre ses dents, Sasuke ne l'épargnait pas, les coups étaient de plus en plus brutaux ... lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. 

- Usuratonkachi, tu déclares forfais ?

- Teme, sûrement, pas !

Le blondinet bondit vers Sasuke, se multi clonant et se cachant parmi ses doubles, il arriva par l'arrière, sautant sur le brun, seulement, Sasuke fit un geste qu'il ne calcula pas, il se retourna d'un coup, se prenant le blond de pleine face, tombant à la renverse. Naruto entendit ses clones disparaître un à un alors que le silence tombait sur eux, le jeune homme ne percevait que les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, un accident... c'était un accident !

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'affoler en recevant le blond sur lui, dans le même mouvement, et sous leurs yeux écarquillés, leurs lèvres se joignirent, comme dans leur enfance, avec un sentiment différent. Ils étaient figés, ne bougeant plus, ne pensant même pas à décoller leurs bouches, puis l'Uchiha ressentit un mouvement et vit les yeux de Naruto se fermer lentement, il l'embrassait réellement. Le corps du brun se mit également en action, renfermant les bras sur la nuque de Naruto, appuyant plus fermement la bouche du blond sur la sienne, les scellant, et entrouvrit les lèvres, lui laissant l'accès, ne se rendant pas trop compte de ce qu'il faisait, tout entier pris dans la chaleur de cet échange, beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il ressentait avec Hinata.

Naruto poussa un léger gémissement et plongea ses doigts dans la masse sombre des cheveux de son rival, le collant un peu plus à lui quand une exclamation retentit, faisant se figer les deux jeunes hommes. Le blondinet sentit contre son torse les poings de son ami et ressentit une brusque douleur, celui-ci venait de l'éjecter plus loin, l'envoyant rencontrer un arbre d'une poussée de chakra. L'Uzumaki le regardait avec horreur, la main sur la bouche avant de se tourner vers l'origine de l'exclamation avant de se figer. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient Hinata et Sakura.

- Sa...Sakura-chan !

- Fumier ! Monstre !

- ...

Le cri résonna longtemps aux oreilles du blond qui plait violemment. « Monstre » venant de sa propre petite amie... c'en était encore plus douloureux. Sakura semblait oublier qu'il faut être deux pour embrasser, et continuait à lui hurler des insanités aux côtés d'Hinata qui regardait avec douleur son homme, toujours allongé, la main sur la bouche, tremblant légèrement, la jeune medic-nin le regarda avec haine avant de tourner les talons, soutenant une Hinata défaillante.

Naruto se leva doucement, la main sur la poitrine, il avait mal, son cœur était malmené par le mot interdit prononcé par Sakura et se dirigea vers Sasuke, dans l'intention de l'aider à se relever mais d'un revers de main, le brun frappa sa paume tendue avec répulsion.

- Ne me touche plus jamais... tu m'écœures !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Sasuke leva les yeux sur le blond et le vit se figer, il sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade, la chaleur du blond sur lui, la douceur de ses lèvres et il se dégoûtait d'en vouloir encore. Naruto sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et recula de plusieurs pas avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant vers le village.

* * *

La traversée de celui-ci se fit dans un silence complet, à croire que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la clairière avait déjà eu un écho ici, il voyait ses amis le regarder de loin, beaucoup avec étonnement, certains avec tristesse. Pas une trace de Sakura ni d'Hinata. Un vieil homme se posta devant lui et lui cracha au visage, plongeant l'assemblée dans le silence. Naruto laissa une larme couler doucement sur sa joue et disparut dans un nuage de poussière, se retrouvant chez lui, enfermé, seul. 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait, Godaime avait appelé Naruto à son bureau et il avait changé d'équipe avant qu'elle ne le mit au repos, personne ne semblait vouloir de lui dans son équipe. Ino s'étant liguée avec Sakura pour lui pourrir la vie. Ses amis l'évitaient, beaucoup pour être tranquilles avec les pestes, certains dégoûtés par la rumeur, ne voulant pas être près de celui qui était « différent », celui qui « aimait les garçons »... De petit ami de Sakura, il en était passé presque à « violeur d'homme ».

Un petit rire sec résonna dans la pénombre de son appartement, Naruto se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant au dehors, ce village qu'il chérissait, et qui le méprisait depuis sa naissance... et aux dire de certains, il avait osé souiller de ses lèvres l'Uchiha... le jeune homme ferma les yeux et prit une douloureuse décision. Il retira son bandeau, le collier de Godaime, regarda longuement le cadre en bois contenant la photo de leurs 13 ans, age où tout était encore possible avant le départ de l'Uchiha et autre péripétie et dans un acte de colère le coucha violemment sur la commode près du bandeau, fendant sans le voir le verre en son milieu.

Naruto prit ses armes et laissa ses affaires en plan et partit, se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit jusqu'à disparaître totalement du village.

* * *

Sasuke soupira et se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto. L'attitude des amis de celui-ci lui donnait la nausée, même Sakura et Ino commençait à lui être insupportable avec leurs attitudes méprisantes et propos injurieux envers le blond. Dans un baiser, il faut deux personnes consentantes et le jeune homme se souvenait très bien qu'il avait pris une grosse part de responsabilité dans cet échange, nouant ses bras autour du cou du blond. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il comprit enfin pourquoi il s'était laissé faire. Il appréciait beaucoup Naruto... plus que pour une amitié normale. Il avait d'ailleurs été s'expliquer avec Hinata, qui bien que très déçue et triste, avait sourit en lui caressant la joue d'un geste doux, le rassurant sur son amitié envers lui et Naruto. 

Combien de fois avait il faillit chidoriser un villageois qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule en murmurant « Vraiment, on aurait du tuer ce monstre à la naissance » Qui étaient ils pour juger uniquement le blond ?

Les jours suivant leur baiser, il avait été étonné puis frustré de ne pas le voir aux entraînement et aux missions, mais Sakura n'avait rien dit, seule une grimace de satisfaction se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Kakashi-sensei avait eu vent que le blond avait demandé lui-même à être muté... Sasuke était d'accord, mais dans ces cas là, pourquoi le blond n'était visible nulle part ?

De guerre lasse, le brun se leva et se rhabilla en vitesse, sortant de chez lui en direction de l'appartement du jeune homme, courant de plus en plus vite avant de se figer. Sur la porte, il pouvait voir diverses insultes inscrites à la peinture, des menaces et autres. Sasuke ferma les yeux en grinçant des dents avant de frapper, ignorant les mots qui semblaient le narguer, frappant de plus en plus fort avant de poser la main sur la poignée, entrant doucement, étonné par le silence glacial de l'appartement.

- Usuratonkachi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, stressant, angoissant encore un peu plus l'Uchiha.

- Dobe ? T'es là ?

- ...

- Oh, Naruto-Baka ! Merde, réponds moi !

Sasuke fit vite le tour de l'appartement avant de se figer en regardant sur une commode. Sous la lune brillait le collier de la Godaime ainsi que le bandeau frontal du jeune homme.

_« Je ne renoncerais pas en me battant ! C'est comme ça que je conçois mon Nindo » _

Le jeune homme se remémora la phrase souvent prononcée par le blond et ferma les yeux... Ils avaient réussit à détruire Naruto, son ami, son rival... son ange.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'asseya en tremblant dans une ruelle, craignant qu'on ne le tape encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous le frappaient, personne ne voulait l'aider, il ne savait pas qui il était, d'où il venait et autre, il ne se souvenait de rien, ne se remémorant que son réveil dans la foret, ensanglanté mais depuis rien. Il entendait parfois une voix résonner en lui, réconfortante, rauque et profonde, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Cette voix était devenue sa seule amie. Le jeune homme frissonna, remontant ses genoux sales contre lui pour se tenir chaud et posant dessus son visage strié de chaque côtés par trois fines cicatrices, les yeux azur à moitié fermés... Qui était il ? 

Un cri résonna près de lui, le faisant sursauter et se lever en vitesse, les sales gamins l'avaient retrouvés. Il ne voulait pas leur faire mal, donc il préférait fuir le plus souvent, mais des fois, il tombait mal et les corrections se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Le blond se retourna vers la sortie de la ruelle et partit en courant, déboulant sur la chaussée, percutant un autre jeune homme et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à des coups.

* * *

Sasuke soupira encore une fois, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis que Godaime l'avait chargé de retrouver Naruto, il s'était passé quelques mois. L'Hokage du village avait eu vent de ce qu'il se passait et beaucoup avait tremblés devant sa colère. Ils avaient perdu Naruto, et le conseil craignait que le démon renard ne cherche à se venger... à croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le blond. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, il lui manquait terriblement, ses cris, ses « Je te battrais Teme » et autres lui manquait. 

L'Hokage avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer, un jour, le Kazekage de Suna, meilleur ami de Naruto qui avait eu vent d'une rumeur inquiétante et c'était dans un silence tendu qu'il avait murmuré « Où est Naruto ? », personne ne pu lui répondre et il souria, faisant trembler l'assemblée devant le visage redevenu meurtrier de Gaara avant qu'il ne se détourna avec sa sœur, ignorant la main tendue de Shikamaru, écoeurée de la véracité de cette rumeur et de Kankuro, le visage fermé, jetant un dernier regard froid et méprisant sur les ninja rassemblés dans la pièce. Tous les trois appréciaient grandement le blond et son départ sonnait presque comme un glas sur l'entente entre les deux pays.

La team 7 avait disparut depuis qu'il était parti, à croire qu'il en était le centre, Kakashi étant repartit dans les Anbus, Sakura mise à l'écart dans une autre Team par la Godaime et lui...

Ses pensées furent interrompues alors qu'il avançait dans la rue, Sasuke se fit percuter par un bolide qui lui resta dans les bras. L'Uchiha baissa les yeux sur la personne et se figea, un nuage or se tenait contre lui, tremblant. De carrure fine, elle était habillée de nippe, et ne semblait pas avoir connu de bain depuis un moment vu la crasse qui la recouvrait. Sasuke leva une main et la personne se recula d'un bond, découvrant enfin son visage que Sasuke eu le temps de contempler avant qu'elle ne se mettre à courir, fuyant le brun.

- Na... Naruto ?

Le brun se mit à courir après son ami, ne prenant pas attention aux enfants qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant le ninja courir après leur proie. Sasuke s'approchait de plus en plus du blond, regardant et détaillant sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était affiné, mais Sasuke se doutait que c'était du au manque alimentaire, ses cheveux avaient poussés, arrivant maintenant sur ses épaules. De dos, on pouvait facilement le prendre pour une femme, mais l'Uchiha revoyait toujours le visage levé vers le sien, les cicatrices sur ses joues, les grands yeux azur terrifiés. Que lui était il arrivé pendant tout ce temps ?

* * *

Le jeune homme courrait, essayant de semer l'homme contre qui il s'était cogné mais celui-ci gagnait de plus en plus du terrain. Il courrait vite et semblait éviter tous les obstacles que lui ne parvenait pas vraiment à esquiver. Il revoyait le visage du jeune homme, pale, les yeux noirs et cheveux corbeaux, très beau garçon, le blond se demandait pourquoi ses yeux s'était écarquillés en le voyant... était il si repoussant que ça ? 

Une main l'agrippa par le poignet et il fut immobilisé contre un mur, tremblant, grelottant, attendant le coup qui n'allait pas tarder. Comme le temps passait doucement sans que rien ne vienne, le jeune homme releva le visage et regarda son vis-à-vis, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Sasuke sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant son rival dans cet état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le fuyait et pensait que ça avait un rapport avec les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. **« _Je ne veux plus jamais te voir_ »**

- Usuratonkachi, pourquoi tu te sauves comme ça ?

- ... ne...

- Bah alors Dobe, tu sais plus parler ?

- Ne me tapez pas dessus, s'il vous plait, je m'excuse de vous avoir rentré dedans !

- ...

- S'il vous plaît, lâchez moi, je vais partir et...

- Bon sang, Naruto, à quoi tu joues ?

- Na... Naruto ?

- C'est ton nom, Baka, merde, à quoi tu t'amuses là ?

- ... Je ne me rappelle de rien, je ne sais plus... qui je suis... vous me connaissez ?

Les propos du blond plongèrent l'Uchiha dans l'angoisse, jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec autant de réserve et Sasuke avait peur de ce que cela pouvait engranger pour eux. Le blond ignorait tout de son passé, de ses amis... de sa vie même.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, je te connais... très bien même.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le blondinet doucement, n'osant y croire.

- Tu t'appelles Naruto Uzumaki, tu viens de Konoha.

- Konoha ?

- Oui, tu y es un ninja, un juunin pour être précis.

- Et vous ?

- Tutoie moi, j'ai pas l'habitude que tu me parles comme ça.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuses pas non plus, soupira Sasuke en se frottant le front, Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'appartenais à ton équipe jusqu'à ce... enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pourquoi vous... tu es ici ?

- Je te recherche depuis quelques mois. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé...

- Excuse moi mais... nous sommes des amis ?

La phrase résonna entre eux. Ami ? Sasuke aurait répondu oui sans hésiter avant le baiser échangé entre eux, mais maintenant...

- Sasuke ? devant le silence du brun, il recula petit à petit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir irrité avec ça, je...

- Nous sommes des amis... très proches.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- J'en suis content, je n'ai pas d'ami ici, je suis tout seul.

- On va aller à mon hôtel, Naruto, et ensuite, on rentrera à Konoha.

- ...

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Naruto lui sourit doucement et accepta de le suivre, restant toutefois sur ses gardes, certaines images du brun lui revenant, un regard de dégoût entre autre. La voix lui conseillait de lui faire un peu confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, donc si la voix lui disait ça, Naruto allait la croire.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à l'hôtel du brun sous les yeux de tous. Sasuke voyait bien leurs regards souvent mauvais posés sur le blondinet et sa colère montait. Pourquoi Naruto recevait toujours autant de haine et mépris ? Après avoir récupéré sa clé, il agrippa le poignet du blond et le tira jusqu'à se chambre, fermant derrière eux. 

Naruto regardait partout, n'étant jamais... à sa connaissance... entré dans un hôtel de ce luxe. La chambre était grande et confortable, il n'y avait qu'un lit mais très grand, une salle d'eau et un coin cuisine. Sur une commode, il pu voir un cadre posé, cadre qui avait été déchiré au milieu, on ne pouvait voir que trois personnes, un adulte avec un œil caché, souriant, gris de cheveux une main sur la tête d'un brun l'autre sur un blond, un brun qui ressemblait fortement à Sasuke... sûrement lui enfant et un blond qui faisait la tête en regardant d'un sale œil le brun... lui-même donc. Et Sasuke disait qu'ils étaient amis ? Après cette image ?

- Si tu veux... tu peux aller te laver.

- Je sens à ce point ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas la rose, je te commande à manger. répondit il avec un tout petit sourire.

Naruto le remercia et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, entendant le brun appeler par la porte et commander à manger. Il voulait lui faire confiance, se sentant si bien près de lui. Le jeune homme se doucha longuement, retirant la crasse qui se collait à lui et sortit de là, propre comme un sou neuf, découvrant des vêtements déposés sur une chaise non loin, l'attendant. Les enfilant, il les vit trop grand pour lui, ils devaient appartenir à Sasuke. Naruto sortit et fit un grand sourire envers Sasuke qui rougit violemment en le découvrant dans ses affaires, c'était assez intime de le voir avec le sigle des Uchiha, comme une marque de « propriété » et puis, le blondinet, sans orange sur lui était plutôt canon. Les images de leur baiser lui revenaient, tentantes, mais maintenant que Naruto avait perdu tout repère, il ne voulll... Le brun sursauta quand il se rendit compte que le blondinet le regardait fixement, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

- Naruto ?

- Il y avait quoi entre nous ?

- Nh ?

- Je me sens bien avec toi, comme protégé.

Sasuke prit une nouvelle fois des couleurs en détournant le regard, puis, se lançant, il s'approcha du blondinet et se pencha vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres, l'embrassant pour une fois en toute conscience, sentant son corps se mettre à brûler, son cœur s'affoler. L'Uchiha se décala, regardant Naruto qui ouvrait doucement les paupières pour le fixer avant de l'attirer doucement à lui, se nichant contre son torse. La douce chaleur qui grandissait en lui le réconfortait, il sentait qu'il ne serait plus seul... pourtant l'idée même de rentrer à Konoha lui faisait peur... Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke...

- Nh ?

- Pourquoi j'ai peur de rentrer à Konoha, tu le sais ?

- ... disons que tu ne sembles pas apprécié là bas, en ce moment. déclara Sasuke, jouant la carte de la franchise.

- Pourquoi tu veux m'y ramener alors ?

- Car tu appartiens à ce village tout comme moi... plus jamais je te laisserais seul, Naruto.

La voix en Naruto lui souffla de lui demander « Quoi que je fasse ? »

- Quoi que tu fasses, Naruto, on sera ensemble. Rien ne me retient dans ce village à part toi.

Le blond se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme et longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés. Naruto se sentait si vivant dans ce cocon de chaleur, si apaisé.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Sasuke avait retrouvé Naruto et le voyage de retour avançait, le blond ayant reprit des forces. Sa mémoire ne lui était toujours pas revenue et l'Uchiha en venait à remercier les cieux, cela lui permettait de créer une nouvelle relation avec le blond. Ils dormaient ensemble, mais jamais leur relation n'avait évoluée plus que le stade du baiser langoureux et quelques caresses tendres. Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal à ce contrôler et souvent, en voyant le blond frissonner dans ses bras après un baiser, il jurait entre ses dents mais se forçait à penser à autre chose, ne voulant pas le brusquer. 

L'Uchiha avait également repris leurs entraînements, soulagé de voir que Naruto n'avait pas tout perdu bien qu'il n'avait plus trop la même hargne qu'avant de le battre, préférant se limiter aux enchaînements rapides qu'aux coups brutaux. Il avait envoyé un message à Konoha, informant Godaime sur l'état de santé du blond, sa condition ici, elle leur avait donné le temps pour revenir, ils n'étaient donc pas pressés de ce côté.

Sasuke pensait souvent à leur relation quand ils seraient de retour, il ne comptait pas se cacher, il ne voulait plus passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas... et servir d'étalon Uchiha pour un village que dorénavant il haïssait, le faisait frémir. Leur relation serait accueillit avec bienveillance ou alors ils partiraient, c'était tout aussi simple pour lui.

Un jour, enfin, le brun annonça à Naruto leur retour, le faisant grelotter légèrement, jamais cette angoisse ne l'avait quitté, certaines images lui revenaient, des regards haineux, des cris « Monstre, ordure » et autres, et le blondinet ne voulait pas recevoir encore ces assauts de colère.

- Naruto...

- Je... j'... Sasuke, j'ai un peu peur...

- Où est le Baka qui me hurlait partout qu'il serait plus fort que moi ?

- Je sais pas, si tu le retrouves, tu me le présenteras ? demanda il avec un petit sourire

- Usuratonkachi... je resterais avec toi, ça ira.

- Sasuke... Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon amie... Je ne veux rien ta cacher...

- Ton amie ? interrogea le brun

- J'... j'entends une voix en moi, elle est là depuis que je me suis réveillé, elle me rassure...

Sasuke comprit de suite de qui parlait Naruto et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se décider. Il enclencha son sharingan et fixa les prunelles azur qui lui faisait face, plongeant dans l'esprit du blond, se retrouvant aussitôt dans cet antre qu'il avait appris à connaître, fixant la forme orange rouge derrière les barreaux.

- **Uchiha... comment vas ? **

- Tu le rassures maintenant ?

- **Et alors, ça te dérange ? **

- Que comptes tu faire avec Naruto... je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre.

- **J'y comptais pas, je veux juste m'amuser avec certains qui lui ont fait du mal... **

- Et pour sa mémoire ... c'est toi ? Tu filtres ?

- **Bien sur. **

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- **Tu préfères qu'il se souvienne de votre dernière confrontation ? ou de votre combat à vos 13 ans ? Ou alors tu préfères que vous fassiez votre relation sur de nouvelles bases ? **

- ...

- **Alors ? **

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi essayer de m'aider, moi ?

- **J't'aime bien Uchiha, un chakra aussi sinistre que le mien, on est fait pour s'entendre non ? **

- Tu as un plan pour Konoha ?

Le Kyuubi sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda le brun qui lui faisait face, il retrouvait en lui cette haine qui l'habitait, et enfin, lui expliqua son plan.

**_Hum... Lemon '_**

Naruto regardait d'un air étonné son ami qui restait les yeux dans le vague depuis un moment avant qu'un sourire... disons le... assez angoissant, lui vint aux lèvres. Le jeune homme le vit fermer les yeux et le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec une ardeur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment montré, rendant ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'il répondait à sa passion avec une fougue équivalente. Sasuke glissa ses mains sous les fesses fermes de son partenaire et le souleva doucement, sentant Naruto nouer ses jambes autours de ses reins, continuant de l'embrasser en se dirigeant vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit, Naruto, à cheval sur lui. Le jeune homme le câlina un long moment avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, l'allongeant près de lui, s'endormant finalement en même temps.

Ce fut un grognement sourd qui réveilla Naruto, son ventre criait famine et, sans réveiller Sasuke qui se reposait contre lui, il se leva, allant, nu, dans le coin cuisine afin de se préparer un encas, ignorant qu'un regard noir le regardait faire au début amusé maintenant de plus en plus chaud alors que le désir venait en lui. Le corps ardent du blond contre lui, manquait déjà à Sasuke, réveillé par le son incongru, qui se leva sans un bruit, rejoignant silencieusement son futur amant dans la cuisine, se plaquant contre son dos, une de ses mains caressant déjà le torse nu, l'autre attrapant le menton doré pour attirer brusquement la bouche contre le sienne.

L'Uchiha entrouvrit les lèvres, caressant la bouche avant de suivre la mâchoire, suçotant le cou, le marquant encore plus de sa marque, croquant la tendre épaule sous les gémissements de Naruto. Le brun voyait les mains de celui-ci se mettre à trembler et poser le fruit qu'il était entrain d'éplucher avant de se plaquer contre le bois de la table, cambrant son corps contre celui pale et musclé de son partenaire. Le jeune homme descendit une main sur la virilité de Naruto et la découvrit déjà dressée par le plaisir ressentit de ses caresses.

Naruto sentait contre ses reins le membre en érection du brun et ondulait des hanches contre lui, se tortillant sous la bouche chaude de son partenaire, gémissant en sentant sur son intimité, les doigts déjà humidifiés du brun, pénétrant, préparant sa venue en lui et d'un geignement, il l'accueillit bientôt, s'effondrant contre la table alors que Sasuke le maintenait par les hanches, amorçant un puissant vas et viens, si jouissif, leurs cris communs montaient dans leurs gorges, résonnant dans le silence de la nuit et c'est dans un râle rauque qu'ils jouirent ensemble, dans un parfait accord avant de s'enlacer tendrement, Naruto resserrant les bras de Sasuke sur lui, sentant contre son cou le sourire du brun, déclanchant le sien.

Il se sentait si bien maintenant, et ferait tout pour ne pas perdre cette chaleur qu'il percevait entre eux, ce bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble.

**_Hum... fin du lémon '_**

C'est plusieurs jours plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent aux collines surplombant le pays du feu, Sasuke ne quittait jamais la main du blond, entrelaçant leurs doigts, ignorant avec mépris les regard surpris de quelques passants, attendant d'arriver au village avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

- Naruto.

- Hum ?

- Si tu sens une colère monter en toi dans le village... laisse la faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sur !

- Donc, laisse monter la colère qui sera en toi, elle partira bien assez tôt. **_« et tu n'en auras aucun souvenir, ce sont les accords passés entre Kyuubi et moi »_**

- D'accord Sasuke comme tu le sens.

Devant les grandes portes en bois de Konoha, Sasuke sentit trembler la main de Naruto, de plus en plus alors qu'ils les franchissaient. Se stoppant près de là, ils virent peu à peu se former des groupes de villageois, écoeurés et haineux de revoir le blond et arriver la troupe d'anciens amis, certains souriant, content de les voir, ignorant le regard mauvais de Ino et Sakura, d'autres regardait d'un air dédaigneux leurs mains jointes.

- Sasuke...

- Laisse toi aller, je suis là.

Le ton calme et un brin jubilatoire du brun attira plus d'un regard sur lui, les faisant se figer en découvrant son Sharingan activé et c'est plein d'effroi qu'ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur le blond, le découvrant en train de sourire, les crocs sortit, les yeux fendu rouges de haine dans un regard animal qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

- **Merci Uchiha. **

* * *

**_Mouahaha, fini, je l'ai fait !!! Yattta !!!! Ce fut dur, surtout au début, mais c'est fini_**

**_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il existe une version longue (pour le lemon) sur mon blog ;) _**

**_Donc, les conditions du défi : _**

- _SasuHina _

- _NaruSaku _

- _Par accident, Sasu se retrouve avec Naru _

- _Les filles doivent les surprendre _

- _Sasu le rejette _

- _Déprimé, Naru part de Konoha _

- _Sasu est chargé de le retrouver _

- _Naru est amnésique et on sait pas comment _

- _Pas de « je t'aime » échangé entre Sasu et Naru _

- _Fin de fic, Kyuubi se réveille._

**_Naru_**_ : C'était quoi ça ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Défis de Sanzo _

**_Sasu_**_ : ... kukukukuku _

**_Naru_**_ : Sasuke ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : Vengeance mouahahahaha _

**_Hagane_**_ : Il est repartit dans son délire, « je tue tout le monde. » _

**_Sasu_**_ : Pas tout le monde, je ne touche pas à Naru-chan ! _

**_Naru_**_ : Je ne sais pas s'il a réalisé le début de la fic en fait... _

**_Sasu_**_ : De quoi ? **(Cours relire le début, pâlit et part en courant dans les toilettes)**_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin, il a réalisé maintenant xD _


End file.
